Animus Memoria Effluo
by Squiddy
Summary: The light changed to a piercing blindness, almost unbearable distinguish... At that exact moment came the silence. He could breathe again. D-Hr-H


I'M BACK!

I know that most of you people don't have any idea what I'm talking about... but that's okay. I scared myself when I read those stories that I wrote a year or two ago. gasp I could not go on, sadly.

If you were referred here from my other three stories, you will be happy to know that I am a filthy rich person... well... when I get to college I will be. I have managed over twenty five thousand dollars worth of scholarships. Yes, impressive, eh?

Please notice that I wrote this a year ago... but never got to put it up. There are MAJOR renovations to this though. :/

Without further ado...

Animus Memoria Effluo

Chapter 1: And the Story Begins

----------

Light music played in the background as the crowd danced, laughing and joking with one another as the music played faster and faster.

The music still gave a feel of peace and tranquility, and as the dancers gracefully sped up faster with the music, the laughter started to die out.

Soon it became something more of a burden, as though the instrumentalists had erred, the music became louder and louder until it became one; a drum roll.

The drum roll, soft at first, steadily gained power as it started to roar to life, lashing out at the dancers.

Some of the dancers, robbed of their breath, started to dance slower until at last they fell into a pit of empty darkness.

Lightning flashed. The cry of the thunder detonated throughout the open air. And as each person felt themselves weakening, their heartbeats dying out, the pounding finally let up and the rumble of the music died down to an end.

Laughter was heard all around again as the remaining students finally caught up with the music and ended with a bow.

Over in a corner and already seated with her two best friends was none other than Hermione Granger.

She laughed airily as her dance partner Ron Weasley sat down beside her with a clamor, holding three warm butterbeers.

"I can't believe we couldn't finish dancing through the whole song." Ron guffawed at her while slurping his butterbeer.

Hermione examined him with distaste at his lack of manners.

"Oh Ronald! It wasn't that Harry and I couldn't keep dancing, it was you who kept howling at us to take a break." Ron's ears turned pink at her words then opened his mouth.

"Well if you hadn't..."

Harry looked on with mild amusement in his eyes.

The year had gone by fast and it was already the end of 6th year. It was the End of the Year ball, and all the 6th years wanted to know whom the new Head Boy and Head Girl positions would go to. Of course, Harry thought Hermione's getting the Head Girl badge but Head Boy...

Harry sincerely hoped that he would get the Head Boy badge, if not him then at least Ron. But....

Ron saw Hermione looking at his mouth, dripping with butterbeer, with a grimace. He hastily reached for a napkin in the middle of the table and wiped his mouth. He could see that Hermione was obviously still very much disgusted.

Hermione faked a cough, unfolded a napkin, and placed it on her laps. She hesitantly looked away from Ron to check her watch.

20:51

There were still 9 minutes left until 9 o'clock. She heaved a sigh and placed her head in her hands with her elbows touching the table.

There was an uncomfortable silence in which all sound ceased to exist at the table the three friends sat at.

For a moment, Ron sat there staring back and forth from Harry to Hermione and shaking his head occasionally.

Hermione heard Ron start a timid conversation with Harry about quidditch, and soon it became a full-fledged talk, full of hand motions.

Hermione was quickly startled out of her sub-conscious listening of Ron's ramblings by a poke on her shoulder.

It was Ginny.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione pulled out a chair for her.

Ginny smiled widely as she sat down in the chair that Hermione pulled out for her. Behind her, Hermione could see Ginny's current boyfriend, a kid from Ravenclaw. What was his name again? Brad? Bran? Brick?

No matter. It seemed as if Ginny switched boyfriends as much as she changed her clothing from day to day.

Just then, Dumbledore stood up and instantly the crowd went quiet.

"I am sure all of you are eagerly waiting to know who the new Head Boy and Girl will be. The wait is now over.

The new Head Boy and Head Girl are..."

And at this Dumbledore paused and gave Harry a look. Harry squirmed uncomfortably under the gaze.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

----------

Harry left the celebration as quietly as he could, taking care to make sure that no one saw him leave.

He then clenched his hands into fists. If anyone deserved the title of Head Boy, it was him. It was HE who had to defeat Voldemort. It was he that always fought for good. It was he that always beat that sniveling little brat Malfoy in quidditch.

How could Dumbledore do this to him?

How could Dumbledore give the honor of being a Head Boy to that... that... Death Eater?

Harry let out a bitter laugh.

He knew.

He now knew why the coveted position was not given to him, but to Malfoy. Malfoy's father must have done something, maybe had a little talk with Dumbledore. Maybe.

Suddenly, Harry stopped in his tracks.

How could Dumbledore ever be stupid enough to let that thing work with Hermione in all of the school's projects?

He would not allow. That he knew of.

----------

As Draco arrived in front of the Malfoy Manor, he let out a sigh. He knew that his parents were probably not going to be in the house, anticipating his arrival.

He leaned heavily against the great Oak doors. The doors creaked open and Draco allowed himself time to get adjusted to the darkness.

A tall, thin man, his face partially covered in the darkness, was pointing a wand at a short, stout, stocky man.

The tall man turned to him, surprised. Then the look of surprise turned to a smirk as he noticed who it was.

"Ah, yes, Draco Malfoy. I had been waiting for you."

Draco was confused, but he also had a temper, and he soon became angry. He darn well wanted to know what the two unknown men were doing in his house.

"What the devil are you doing in my...." He never got to finish his sentence.

"Avada Kedavra"

Draco felt something hit him.

Then came the pain.

As he gasped for breath, he fell face first into sweet nothingness.

----------

Hermione could not believe that it was already the beginning of a new year at Hogwarts.

She couldn't wait for her last year of magic learning to begin, and looked eagerly around the train station for any signs of Harry or Ron.

She found Harry standing around Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Ron and Ginny.

She had already pinned her Head Girl badge on her cloak, and wore it proudly as she walked over to the Weasleys. Hermione waved at Ginny with a smile, the first person to notice her walking over to them.

"Hermione!" Ron and Ginny both greeted Hermione enthusiastically and dive-bombed her.

"Hello to you guys as well." Hermione grinned widely.

"Hey... um... Hermione." Harry laughed uneasily as Hermione wrapped her arms around him and gave him an extra tight hug.

Hermione breathed deeply the smell that was Harry Potter and whispered "I missed you, Harry" softly before letting go.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said dutifully.

"It's good to see you dear." Mrs. Weasley replied back.

The five people caught up with news that had happened over the holidays. Currently they were talking about how Harry had been infatuated with a muggle girl from the neighborhood, and how he had miserably been given the slip. Hermione laughed along with the rest of the group, although she felt a slight pang as she heard Harry speak.

Just then the Hogwarts train whistled, and the few students began to ran onto the train.

"Oh dear, you children will be late! Hurry along now and please try not to do anything too rash this year!"

As Mrs. Weasley's words rang through their ears, Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried not to grimace.

----------

Yes, I know. Parts of it were very confusing, but since this is the introduction... **sigh** It will get better, I promise. Hahahahah. Yes, there are going to be some.... (insert plural word here). :D

Please review if you feel like it. Next chapter will be a whole lot better, I promise. I deliver. You no like... you get your money back. Er...

The next chapter is also much longer... 4 times longer in fact.... 20 pages long. I just thought that this was a good place to stop. ï

Also if anyone could please please tell me how to make bold and italic words, please tell me! I will then re-upload this chapter with the corrected version.

E-mail me at squiddycrabcakes at yahoo. com .

Thanks!


End file.
